


Just a dream or something else.

by StarRoses



Category: MLQC - Fandom, Mr Love queens chocie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoses/pseuds/StarRoses
Summary: This is a quick and short one-shot with my own OC in the MLQC universe.It is on purpose that I have not mentioned who the boy is. I will leave it up to you to guess and yet, then I would love to hear who you think it is.Otherwise, like always.I hope that you enjoy this one.
Kudos: 2





	Just a dream or something else.

_A day full of playing with her friends at the playground in the park was something that the 7-year-old Ivy Rose love to do, and that was what she had been doing for the last couple of hours now. But slowly, her friends got picked up and went home._

_She walked over to the swings she was sitting on while waiting for her nanny to come and fetch her. After waiting for a good while without any sign from Maria anywhere, Ivy Rose decided that she walk home by herself. That couldn’t be that hard, right? Especially her home wasn’t that far away from the park, or that was what she thought._

_Ivy Rose had been walking for what seems like a long time, yet she was still somewhere in the park. She was starting to feel really sad and scared at the same time. When she was about to let the tears fall that she had felt was in her eyes. That was when she heard a boy's voice from behind her. When she turned around, she saw a boy standing there, and he was looking around her own age._

_“ **Are you lost?** ” he asked, and there was something in his eyes that demanded an answer which seemed a bit odd for someone that young. Still, nothing that a child really thought about—Ivy Rose not an exception in that regard._

_“ **Why do you want to know that?** ” she answered harshly in an attempt to hide how she really was feeling._

_The boy just shook his head once before looking at her again. “ **You look like you are going to cry.** ”_

_“ **No, I am not!** ” she couldn’t help herself but dry her eyes since she wasn’t sure that the tingling sensation she had felt had turned to tears. “ **Who are you?** ”_

_” **Come on. I’ll help you back to the playground** ” Even though he didn’t answer her question his words were some that brighten her mood, and before she could stop herself, she ran up to the boy with a smile._

_“_ _**Okay** ” was all she said, and then she grabbed hold of one of his hands._

_Even though they didn’t say anything while they were walking, it didn’t bother her because it didn’t seem like there was any need to talk. She just followed the boy as he was leading the way._

_When they had been walking for a little while, there suddenly was an adult voice coming from behind them, and that got the two kids to stop up and turned around._

_“ **Are you two lost?** ” the grown man asked, and there was something about him that gave Ivy Rose a feeling of they shouldn’t go anywhere with him. She said before the boy had a chance to say anything._

_“ **No, we are not. Goodbye** ” just as soon as she had said that, she started to pull the boy by their joined hands. So she could get them away from that person. If the boy just was so surprised by the change in Ivy Rose's behavior or something else, she didn’t think about it because he just let her drag him away. _ _Ivy Rose didn’t know that it was her evol power that had given her that hunch._

_After they had walked for a while, she stopped up and looked around, confused. That was when she realized that she didn’t know where they were, and she looked up at the boy, “ **Do you know where we are?** ”_

_That question got the boy to look at Ivy Rose in disbelieve, and he let out a resigned sigh before he said. “ **Come on. I’ll take you back to the playground. Your nanny is properly there looking for you.** "_

_Those words got her to smile at him, and she just followed him while holding tightly on to his hand. There was something about him that made her feel safe. Maybe it was because he didn’t seem that much older than her, or he could be the same age as her. She couldn’t tell, and yet, at that age, boys always seem older than girls._

_Nonetheless, when they were back at the playground, Ivy Rose quickly noticed Maria standing on the other side of where she was. But she let go of the boy's hands, and she ran towards Maria while shouting, “ **Maria, Maria.** ”_

_That got the young woman to turn around to the direction where she hear Ivy Rose’s voice coming from. As soon as the young girl was close enough, Marie picked her up in her arms. “Where were you, Ivy Rose?” she asked, concern and hug the young girl close._

_“_ _**I could ask you the same, Maria.** ” Ivy Rose said while hugging Maria back, “ **You didn’t come. So I was trying to find my way home myself. But then I got lost, and then there was a boy. He helped me get back here.** ”_

_A very confused Maria cut ivy Rose off. “ **What, boy? Who are you talking about?** ” That question got the young girl to look away from her nanny. But when Ivy Rose look around the playground, the boy wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “ **He was just there!** ”….._

————————————————————

She woke up suddenly and sat up on the couch where Ivy Rose looked around the room, very confused. Not really awake yet. There was a blanket slipping from her shoulder, and it took her a few moments before she thought about what she had been up to. She looked over at the tv, which showed the start page of the movie: my girl. A DVD she had been watching before she had fallen asleep.

“ **What was that?** ” she muttered to herself, and she shook her head once. But that was when the blanket in her lap caught her attention. Then she couldn't help but get even more confused because she was pretty sure it had laid across the backrest on the couch.

With a sigh, she got up from the couch and started to foiled the blanket back together. “ **Maybe I pulled it down in my sleep.** ” She said to herself, and that was the only reason she could come up with that made any sense to how it was over her.

After she had placed it back across the backrest, she turned the tv off and started to make her way over to the bedroom. “ **Oh, right. Did I lock the front door?** ” after she had asked herself that question, she decided that it properly would be a good idea to check - just in case.

Which turned out to be a very good thing because when she got to the front door, she discovered that it wasn’t locked and after she locked it she was once again going back to the bedroom.

But while she was walking through the living room, she suddenly felt a chill. Something that got her to look over at the windows, which had one of them open and that reminded her that she had opened it before she had put the DVD on so that she could get some fresh air in the apartment.

Just as she was about to close the window, she couldn’t help but look up towards the sky. Only to discover that it was cloudy. “ **W** **hat a shame,** ” she whispered to herself because that only meant that it wasn’t possible to see the stars - even though that wasn't an easy thing to do in the city.

Nonetheless, she closed the window and went to bed. 


End file.
